Insert Self Halo
by Ryu Himora
Summary: Me with Master Chief, minus all Halo knowledge.
1. Chapter 1

Content removed because it was too silly/ I decided it was way too much plagerism.


	2. Pillar of Autumn, part 1

Disclaimer: Halo does not belong to me. Happy?

Insert Self (Halo)

Chapter 1

By Ryu Himora

John's senses came back sluggishly. His skin started to burn - he had been put into cryosleep still wearing the MJOLNIR armor. The urgency of a randomized Slipspace jump had meant that John went straight into the freezer when he got back aboard the Pillar of Autumn.

"...green...cycle complete." someone said.

John felt a syringe being threaded into one of the medical ports in his armor. The contents hissed out and he suddenly felt a lot more alert. He looked around - he was the last one in the cryo bay. A cryo tech stood next to the tube examining the control panel.

"All vitals are normal. No freezer-burn." the tech said. He typed in a code and the door to the cryo tube opened, cold air seeping out with a hiss. "I'm bringing your health monitors online, sir."

The upper-right corner of John's hud flashed once and started to display his vitals. At first they were flat, but they soon stabilized into a strong rhythm. He looked around to calibrate his optical sensors, and climbed out of the cryo tube.

"Go ahead and reactivate your energy shields, sir."

John pulled up the control panel for the energy shield software on his hud and restarted it. The shield indicator pulsed red, and slowly recharged. He felt himself lifted ever so slightly off the floor as the atmosphere jumped away from him.

The tech wiped all the data from the computer and ran to the door. "Follow me, sir. The Captain wants you on the bridge three minutes ago." He punched in the security code for the door and it parted with a hiss. The tech ran out.

John followed him, passing a couple of conduits to the second security door. Right as the tech got there and started inputing the code, the door exploded. His shield flared slightly from the force and John stopped. He quickly scrounged the tech's dog tags, and backtracked to the conduits. He jumped over them and ran to an unlocked door which parted when he approached it.

On the other side of the door was an Elite. It stood a full head higher than John and was covered in an alien blue armor.

Fortunately, it was facing away from John. As soon as the door opened, Marines opened fire at the alien, cutting it down and allowing John to pass. He pushed the techs' dog tag into one of the marines' hands as he went by.

John went through two more corridors and an armory filled with wounded marines before he finally found the room marked BRIDGE. He stepped inside and immediately went to the central view-screen.

"Captain Keyes." John said.

The Captain turned around and shook the Chief's hand. "Good to see you, Master Chief. Thing's aren't going well. Cortana did her best, but we never really stood a chance." Keyes took out an antique pipe and started chewing on the tip.

Cortana's slender, blue transparent figure appeared above the holotank. "A dozen superior Covenant battle ships against a single Halcyon-class cruiser," She said. "With those odds I'm content with three, make that four, kills."

She turned around to face the Master Chief. "Sleep well?"

"No thanks to your driving, yes." John replied.

"So you did miss me." Cortana cracked a rare smile.

A huge explosion rocked the entire ship. Everyone on the bridge stumbled and struggled to regain their footing.

"Report!" Keyes said.

"It was one of their boarding parties," Cortana replied. "I'd guess an antimatter charge." (1)

"Ma'am! Fire control for the MAC gun is offline!" One of the crew said.

"Captain, the MAC gun was my last defensive option."

"Alright then," Keyes said. "I'm initiating Cole Protocol article two. We're abandoning the Autumn. That means you too, Cortana. Lock in a selection of emergency landing zones, upload them to my neural lace, and then sort yourself for hot transfer."

"With all due respect, Captain, this war has enough dead heros."

"I know Cortana, but protocol is clear. Destruction or capture of a shipboard AI is absolutely unacceptable," He turned to the Master Chief. "Which is where you come in, Chief. Get Cortana off the ship. If the Covenant capture her, they'll learn everything. Force deployment, weapons research... Earth."

"I understand." John said.

"Are you ready?" Keyes said to Cortana.

Cortana took one last look around the Bridge, then closed her eyes. "Yank me."

Keyes punched in a few codes, and hit the EJECT button above the AI port. (2) Cortana's memory processor core came out of the terminal. It pulsed a cool blue light, almost like a heartbeat. Keyes handed it to John.

"Good luck, Master Chief."

John took the core and inserted it into the port at the base of his skull. A spike of pain jammed into his mind, but faded quickly. Chilled mercury filled his thoughts.

"Hmm... your architecture isn't much different from the Autumn's..." Cortana said. It came from his helmet speakers, but it also felt like she was talking to him _inside_ his mind.

"Don't get any funny ideas."

Keyes handed the Chief his M6D Pistol. "I don't keep it loaded, so, you'll have to find ammo as you go."

John saluted, and turned on his heel. He walked out of the bridge, holding the pistol out, even though it was unloaded. He passed a weapons locker shortly after leaving the bridge and keyed it open. All of the actual guns had been taken, but there were still several packets of ammo in it. He grabbed three packs for the pistol and slid a clip in. It set with a satisfying click, and his armor automatically registered with the weapon and brought up a targeting reticle.

Time to go to work.

John went down the reflective steel hallway and saw contacts on his motion sensor. He turned up his aural amplifiers slightly and heard the breathing of three Grunts around the corner. With no grenades, he decided to simply step in and take them out while they were surprised. He waited until they had passed completely, then jumped out through the bulkhead door, quiet as a mouse.

The first shot rang through the corridor, echoing like a small canyon. The round caught the nearest Grunt in the back of the head and shot through, exiting the head with a spurt of green blood. Two more shots exited his gun with loud bangs, and the other pair dropped.

John reloaded and policed the Grunts' weapons: four Plasma Pistols, and a couple of plasma grenades. He took the grenades and headed for the sound of a firefight further down in the decks' mess hall.

***

Ryu had refused to be classified as a civilian. He convinced one of the techs to thaw him out as well once they got to the slipspace coordinates. But being a civilian had some good traits, however; for one thing no one was above you in rank. The dog tags Ryu had around his neck were fake, only something to identify him.

Ryu knew about the Covenant and the threat they posed. He also saw past the government propaganda and knew that Humanity was on the brink of destruction.

Now wasn't the time to think about why or how he was there, it was time to fight. Ryu drew his pistol and shot the Elite staring at him right between it's eyes. Purple blood blossomed through the back of it's alien skull and splattered onto the deck.

One more time he had cheated death.

Ryu reloaded the MA5B and pistol. He had used the bigger assault rifle to mow down a pack of Grunts, not realizing they had a bigger commander with them. The remaining bullets in the clip was barely enough to down it's shields. He decided to use grenades and his pistol to take care of Grunts from now on.

He made sure his miniature Helljumper armor was working. Good, no breaches. His heart-rate and breathing, however, were erratic. He closed his eyes for a minute, and saw that they were near normal when he opened them.

The Marine squad he had been tagging along with had slowly been killed off by the Covenant's superior weapons. He had seen them all killed, some by grenades, other by plasma, but they were all dead just the same.

Ryu's goal now was a lifeboat, to get off this ship and rendezvous with the Master Chief.

He had a mission to carry out.

Author's Notes:

I was going to try and do one chapter per level, but it turned out to be too much in one go. Enjoy!

1: If the Covenant could make antimatter charges, why didn't they have Warp reactors? Oh, right, they steal all their tech from the Forerunners.

2: Yeah, right.

Edit: Replaced formatting and rewrote some sections. Rewrite of entire chapter possible.


	3. Pillar of Autumn, part 2

Disclaimer: Wheeeeeeee! Slipspace!

Insert Self (Halo) Chapter 2 By Ryu Himora

The Master Chief jogged down a corridor and crouched behind a dull grey combat shield. He fired his Assault Rifle at two Elites and took down their shields. A frag grenade finished the job. He snapped his sidearm up and dispatched the three Grunts.

He reloaded both weapons and jogged down the corridor. He saw a sign that said 'ESCAPE' and an arrow pointing right. Good. That meant there were life boats nearby. The Chief walked down the hallway and turned a corner - right into an Elite. Before either of them could get their rifles up, though, a group of Marines opened fire from behind. The round cut through the aliens' shields like a hot knife through butter and penetrated it's chest, dropping it.

John stode up to their squad leader. "How many life boats are left?"

The young soldier thought for a few seconds before answering. "Most of them on this level are gone, but there are still some live ones left on the upper deck."

John nodded. "Let's go."

The five man team started toward the stairs.

--

Ryu staggered toward the next set of lifepods. All of the one's he'd been to already were either launched or packed, and he was getting exhausted. He checked the motion tracker to make sure there were no hostiles nearby, then put his head against the wall to rest for a minute.

No - the ship might go down first. He grabbed a nearby medkit and injected a mild stimulant, then continued down the corridor. This was only a temporary solution, his biomonitors were screaming at him to rest. A lifeboat was what he needed, not more drugs. Ryu checked both of his weapons, loaded up on ammo in a nearby munitions locker, and pressed on.

There was motion around the corner. Three signals, uncoordinated and noisy. Grunts, and probably no Elites to help them. Ryu decided to conserve his energy and simply threw a frag grenade into the hall, and after the detonation there weren't any contacts. He checked the structure plan of a Halcyon-class cruiser and found that he was close to another set of lifeboats. Good, there wasn't much left in him. Ryu passed the fallen Grunts to his objective.

Five halls and a baker's dozen of Covenant later, Ryu finally reached an active lifeboat. There was a group of engineers filing in, and Ryu saw several green blips on his tracker... and a red one right behind them. Before he even had a chance to think about it, his pistol was up and he cracked three rounds at the camouflaged Elite. The second round penetrated it's shield, and the third went right into it's chest, purple blood spurting. It dropped.

The kill made Ryu realize just how bad a shape he was in - he had been aiming for the Elite's head. Ryu shook his own head and covered the engineers while they filled the lifeboat, and he got in last. The explosive bolts detonated, followed by the primer charge, and the boat blasted away from the Autumn.

Finally, a chance to put his head on straight. Ryu waited for the pilot to confirm their course and speed, then instantly fainted.

--

"Covenant! On the landing above us!" Cortana said. The Chief took point into the stairwell, mowed down a pair of Grunts on this floor, and bounded up the stairs. It only took him two strides to reach the first landing, but instead of stopping he jumped right at the edge, raised his feet and planted them firmly on the second floor. He snapped his rifle up and took down the rest of the Grunts in the room, then pulled out his sidearm to work on the Elites. One clip took half of them down, then another from the MA5B took care of the rest.

Chief reloaded both weapons and was about to key open one of the doors on this level when one of them did on it's own. Two more Elites and several Grunts poured into the room, but the Chief already had it covered. A second after entering the room, one of the Elites had a plasma grenade in it's mouth. Unable to scream, all it could do was begin to charge right at the Master Chief... into the Grunts. A chain reaction of plasma grenades took down all nine assailants right after they were in the room.

John stepped through the open door. He went around a corner and came to a hallway with a window to the lifeboat dock. All three launched as soon as John saw them. However, a nearby control panel told him that there was still one more very close to him. John sprinted down the hall - he couldn't miss it.

Several corridors and dozens of Covenant later, he finally reached it. A Marine heading for the open door tripped as he was going in. The man panicked, whimpering "Oh man, we're screwed!". John tossed him into the lifepod, cleared the corridor with his rifle, and sealed both airlocks.

"Punch it." He said.

"Aye aye, sir." The pilot entered a series of codes, and all of the safety harnesses strapped themselves in. The lifepod launched and rocketed away from the ship.

Author's Notes:  
I've been busy, dammit! I am going to start doing regular updates at some point, but things will be going a little slow for now.


End file.
